His Mistake
by mdlilli
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a fight that lead them to their new adventure. Sorry for the lack summary, because I not in the mood to make that. And please don't hate me.


It was another day of Fairy Tail, you can see everyone enjoy their self by dringking, laughing, singing, insult each other and dancing.

But not to our celestial mage Lucy.

She was now sitting alone in the corner of the bar dringking milksake with such a painful expression.

You want to know why she is alone? Because after the returned of a beautiful animal takeover mage from Eldoras, almost everyone in the guild slowly forgotten her.

Almost. Because all the newcomers in her side though, Master and Mira too. They are too had been forgotten little by little. So all her nakama (except the newcomers, Mira and Master) didn't notice her. And Mira go to the council with Master after she make her milksake.

She sigh, today her nakama (the newcomers) gets a mission from master. And she is left alone in the guild. Why? Because when the master give that mission, she is out in a solo mission.

'Why didn't I came sooner?' She ask to herself. After she finish her milksake, she gather her stuf and ready to go to her apartement. But as she take her third step, someone greet her.

"Hey Lucy." She fronze and turn around only to see the famous salamander running to her.

"Hi. Lucy-chan." Said someone from the back of the salamander.

"Hi… Natsu, Lisanna." Came her answer.

* * *

"Where are you going? I haven't see you in a while." Said the pink haired man as he put his arm on the white hair girl.

Before she can respond, he spoke again, "Anyway, Lisanna and I like to ask you a favor."

"Would you buy us a present and give it to Happy the day after tomorrow? Because Natsu and I want to go for a mission in a week. Right Natsu?" Lisanna said finishing Natsu sentence.

"What? Why me?" Ask Lucy. "Why? Aren't you our team mates? Erza and Gray are in the mission. You don't want to help us? Beside you are lately never take any mission with us. Make this as your payment for the absent you did Lucy." Said Natsu.

"What? My payment? Are you kidding me? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME ALONE. You never inform me if you are going to a mission. And you know what? I bet you just notice me because you need me SO DOES WITH EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD. WHAT TEAM MATES? I OUT OF THE TEAM." Shouted Lucy.

'Lu-chan. I sorry" thought Levy after she listen to the blond. And she start crying. Everyone in the guild slowly blame their self for ignoring her.

"Well, if you don't want to do the favor just say THAT DAMN THING, beside you are weak for our team. We just pity you. You are very weak Lucy, that nobody want you.. EVEN YOUR PARENTS. And you know? Maybe your mom die BECAUSE SHE TIRED OF YOUR SO DAMN PRINCESS LIFE." Shouted Natsu back.

Lucy shock to hear that, so does everyone in the guild.

Her tears is coming to the corner of her brown colour eyes. 'Is this what he is tought of me? Am I that bad?' she start to asking herself about her being.

Lisanna who stood beside the still shouting pink haired boy gasped. She looked at the blond and see her tears. As she want to stop Natsu from talking bad about his bestfriend before he regret it. Lucy slapped him.

Natsu who shock from the sudden slapped ready to slap back but stop because he see her tears. He step back with widen eyes.

"Lucy… I sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

Before he finish, she ran out the guid.

* * *

With Lucy

Lucy ran and ran, she doesn't know where her feet take her. She just ran all the way from the guild. When she was about to stop because her tiredness someone spoke, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lucy turn to face the ladder and shock.

"YOU!"

* * *

With Natsu

"Natsu, YOU IDIOT!" scolded Lisanna.

"I.. I just- DAMMIT!" Natsu punched the floor and just like Lucy he ran out the guild.

'What have I done?' He thought. "JUST WHAT THE HELL I HAVE DONE! LUUCCYYY!" He roar.

He run to the forest and start punching and kicking the trees there. Poor tree, Natsu should not get his angry to the the tree though -_- it's his fault.

Happy followed Natsu to the forest. He didn't know what the problem between Lucy and Natsu as he come in the guild he see a very mad Natsu talking bad about Lucy and a Lucy who fight to not crying.

Even though he didn't know, still the fight between the two before him in the guild is not the thing he want. Maybe expect they are fighting after a delicious fish (Lucy : -_- ).

"Natsu…" He whispered.

* * *

In the guild

Lisanna sigh. She didn't think this to happen. ' I have to talk with Lucy, before thing gets more bad. It is because me she never go to the mission with us?' She thought sadly.

As she want to take the first step, Master and Mira came in.

"Eh? What happen? Why everybody so tense?" ask Mira as she and Master look around the entire guild.

"Mira-ne" Lisanna whispered. "What? What happen the time Master and I go?"

Lisanna hug her older sister and crying. "Mira-ne". "Eh?" she confuse.

"What happen brats? Who the one make Lisanna like this?" this time our Master decide to ask.

"Salamander and bunny girl are fighting before. If you want to know what happen. And if you ask why she cry. Just ask her yourself oldman." Someone answer from the entrance.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of English. I'm still learning here.


End file.
